Scars
by hrhthaismoura
Summary: Kurt Hummel está acostumado a ser sozinho,triste e frio. Ele conhece Blaine Anderson em seu novo colégio. Kurt não esperava revelar seus segredos mais profundos e se apaixonar por alguém como Blaine.
1. He was broken

******A/N: Olá pessoal! Essa é a primeira fanfic que eu escrevo, espero que gostem! E por favor, nem perguntem de onde veio a ideia.**

* * *

Estudar no colégio McKinley não era fácil. McKinley High School era um lugar onde tudo que você se sentia era julgado. Onde os atletas de futebol americano comandavam tudo e tinham o direito de empurrarem qualquer "perdedor" contra armários e joga-lós em lixeiras no estacionamento do colégio. Blaine Anderson nunca achou isso certo. Mas não havia nada que ele podia fazer para mudar a hierarquia de McKinley, principalmente pelo fato de que ele fazia parte do Glee club. Perdedores do Glee club não tinham nenhum direito de falar ou fazer nada. Porque era assim que as coisas funcionavam. E de novo, não existia nada que ele podia fazer para mudar isso.

Blaine estava descendo os corredores no primeiro dia de aula de seu último ano naquele inferno quando ele viu um garoto novo. Isso era uma grande novidade para McKinley High School, já que nunca havia alunos novos pois todos sabiam da rígida hierarquia que funcionava lá.

"_Wow. Ele é fofo_." Foi a primeira coisa que Blaine pensou quando viu Kurt Hummel (Todos já sabiam seu nome. Porque era assim que as coisas ) parado em seu armário -provavelmente verificando a sua nova grade de horários- mas imediatamente afastou o pensamento para longe de sua cabeça. "_Duh. Você nem conhece ele, Blaine. Pare de ser tão ridículo_." Blaine disse para si mesmo.

Mesmo o dia estando super quente, Kurt vestia mangas compridas,jeans apertados,botas pretas e luvas brancas. Impecável.

Blaine pensou seriamente em conversar com o garoto, saber mais sobre ele... Mas ele não queria sofrer mais do que já sofria naquele colégio. E fazendo amizade com o garoto novo era uma sentença de morte em McKinley. Então ele decidiu se virar em seus calcanhares e andar para bem longe. Blaine não sabia que ele tinha acabado de ver o amor de sua vida pela primeira vez.

* * *

Kurt colocou seus novos livros em seu novo armário de sua nova escola, checou sua nova grade de horários e fechou o armário.

"_Novo colégio,Nova vida_." Kurt pensou. Mas no fundo, ele sabia que havia coisas que nunca poderiam ser mudadas sobre ele. Como o fato de que Kurt era gay ou o fato de que ele se cortava.

O dia estava quente e Kurt estava quase suando mas ele não podia de jeito nenhum levantar suas mangas compridas por causa de novos cortes da noite passada. As pessoas geralmente não entendem o motivo das pessoas que fazem isso fazerem. Todos acham que fazem para chamar atenção mas é muito pelo contrário, aqueles que se auto-mutilam tem um grande motivo ou um pequeno motivo com grandes significados, assim como Kurt. E se alguém descobrisse esse segredo dele, iam deixa-ló sozinho na hora, porque coisas boas não acontecem com Kurt. Ele preferiu não arriscar.

Kurt olhou ao seu redor. No fim do corredor, tinha um garoto olhando fixamente para ele. Kurt quase entrou em pânico. Geralmente quando as pessoas olhavam para Kurt era porque 1)Estavam julgando ele; 2)Planejando machuca-ló. Ele também pensou que o garoto poderia ser gay também, mas de novo, Kurt não queria arriscar. Ele só queria ter um ano normal, sozinho com suas cicatrizes e lâminas.

Mas Kurt Hummel deveria ter sabido que seu último ano estava longe de ser normal.

* * *

Era sua terceira aula do dia. Kurt estava correndo pelos corredores pois percebeu que estava atrasado para sua próxima aula. Então ele sentiu algo e foi puxado contra armários. Seu pior pesadelo: um jogador do time de futebol americano estava segurando uma raspadinha e olhando para ele com olhos frios.

"Você é a nova bicha, huh?" Ele falou, chegando mais perto de Kurt.

**Bicha.** Kurt tinha sido chamado disso a não muito tempo. Era praticamente seu nome em seu colégio anterior.

"Eu sou K-Kurt Hummel." Kurt quase gaguejou. Ele estava muito assustado.

"Seja bem-vindo, Bicha." Falando isso, o jogador jogou a raspadinha gelada em Kurt. A próxima coisa que Kurt conseguiu se lembrar, ele estava tremendo e seus olhos estavam pegando fogo. "Eu sou Karofsky e não se atreva a entrar em meu caminho." Então, Karofsky deixou Kurt sozinho no corredor deserto.

Kurt imediatamente começou a procurar pelo banheiro. Ele precisava cortar.

"_Doí tanto_." Sua mente continuava falando. Mesmo sabendo que cortar ia doer mais ainda, Kurt precisava. Tinha se tornado um vício ao longo dos anos. E vícios não são fáceis de parar.

Porque quando você se odeia, quando todo mundo te odeia e você sente como um ninguém sem valor, a dor da lâmina em sua pele é boa. É boa porque você acredita que você a merece.

Então ele achou o banheiro masculino rapidamente e correu para dentro. -esquecendo de trancar a porta- Kurt abriu sua mochila para achar quatro novas lâminas de gilete. Ele escolheu uma, colocou seu braço debaixo da pia e cortou. Ele cortou o mais profundo que conseguiu. Até que Kurt se sentiu tonto, suas pernas começaram a tremer e tudo ficou preto.

Kurt era um garoto quebrado e danificado. Ele precisava de alguém que precisava e queria ele. Porque seu problema era que ele sempre precisava de alguém mas todos terminavam deixando ele sozinho assim que descobrissem seus segredos mais escuros e profundos. Porque ninguém precisava dele.

Ele estava acostumado a ser deixado sozinho e odiado por todo mundo ao seu redor. Ele não esperou ser salvo e mudado por alguém e nem esperou se apaixonar por esse alguém em tão pouco tempo. Mas qualquer coisa era possível. _Qualquer coisa_.

* * *

Kurt estava deitado no chão frio e duro do banheiro com olhos fechados e uma dor horrível em seus pulsos quando ele sentiu algo em suas bochechas. De repente, Kurt abriu seus olhos para ver o mesmo garoto que estava olhando para ele nos corredores antes das aulas começarem.

"QUEM É VOCÊ?" Kurt quase gritou, cobrindo seus pulsos sangrando com suas mangas compridas e esperando que o garoto não tinha visto suas cicatrizes. Ele se levantou e achou sua lâmina e sua mochila ao lado da pia.

"M-meu nome é Blaine Anderson" O garoto disse se levantando também e olhando para Kurt enquanto ele fechava o bolso de fora de sua mochila. "E-eu te achei desmaiado aqui e fiquei meio preocupado. Desculpa. Você é o aluno novo, certo?"

Kurt achou que ele não tinha ouvido direito. Alguém que nem conhecia ele estava preocupado? "_Blaine deve estar brincando_." Pensou Kurt

"Ah." Foi tudo que ele disse, ainda encarando Blaine. "Obrigado. Meu nome é Kurt. Kurt Hummel e sim, eu sou novo aqui e eu não tenho comido muito hoje e me senti mal..." Ele achou que Blaine provavelmente estava achando que ele era problemático ou doente e estava apenas esperando ele se afastar com nojo ou medo de Kurt. Mas Blaine apenas ficou lá,olhando para ele.

"Ah sim, Você quer que eu te pague o almoço ou algo assim...?" Blaine perguntou.

Ali que estava. As pessoas sempre achavam que Kurt precisava de ajuda. Na verdade, ele precisava. Mas ele não admitiria isso. Principalmente para um estranho total.

"N-não! Não." Ele ficou nervoso e rapidamente correu para fora do banheiro,deixando Blaine sozinho. "Eu tenho que ir."

"_Não faça amigos, Kurt. Não faça_." Os montros em sua cabeça continuavam dizendo para ele. "_Eles vão se aproximar,descobrir seus segredos e te deixar sozinho e quebrado. Apenas isole a si mesmo e você irá passar por esse ano_."

Mas as coisas não aconteciam como Kurt planejava.

* * *

**A/N: Espero que tenha gostado! Adoraria se comentasse e desse sua opinião pois incentiva a publicar o próximo capítulo :D**


	2. His smile

**A/N: Então... eu recebi comentários muito bons sobre o primeiro capítulo no Nyah Fanfiction e quase explodi de alegria aqui! Muito obrigada por estar lendo o segundo capítulo Significa muito para mim :D Aqui está o segundo! Espero que gostem:**

* * *

A primeira semana de aula de Blaine não ocorreu muito bem. Na quinta-feira, ele já tinha sido atingido com raspadinhas cinco vezes. Nada que ele não conseguia aguentar, comparando com o ano anterior.

Mas algo estava muito estranho. Alguém. Kurt Hummel. Blaine se sentia como um stalker maluco por ter tanto interesse nele. Ele tinha tantas perguntas e sentia que precisava pelo menos conversar com Kurt ou sentar com ele na hora do almoço. Mas todos os dias, Kurt sentava sozinho em uma mesa no canto do refeitório de McKinley. Ele não comia. Ele não conversava. Ele apenas ouvia música em seu iPod com a cabeça baixa. As vezes, Blaine se perguntou que tipo de música Kurt escutava. Blaine amava música, era a única coisa que tinha ajudado ele ao longo dos anos. A música e Glee club.

Ele também tinha visto Kurt levar raspadinhas no rosto e ser empurrado contra armários várias vezes (e ele nem estava no Glee Club!). Blaine não fazia ideia porque Kurt sofreu tanto em menos de uma semana sendo que ele nem estava no coral. Talvez era porque as piores coisas sempre acontecem com as melhores pessoas. Esse foi o tipo de pensamento que deixou Blaine com mais vontade de conhece-ló melhor.

Então,na quinta-feira, Blaine estava no refeitório quando ele avistou Kurt como sempre em sua mesa. Sozinho. Ele se dirigiu até a mesa e se sentou ao lado de Kurt. Blaine pensou que Kurt talvez não quisesse a presença dele mas resolveu não se importar.

"Hey." Blaine falou. Kurt pausou sua música e Blaine conseguiu ver que ele estava escutando A Thousand Years - Christina Perri. "AI MEU DEUS!" Ele quase gritou. "Eu AMO essa música! Você tem um bom gosto musical, huh."

**Kurt sorriu**. Era a primeira vez que Blaine viu ele sorrir. E naquele momento, ele percebeu que Kurt não havia sorrido a muito tempo,pelo menos não um sorriso _verdadeiro._ O que fez ele perceber que muitas pessoas ao redor do mundo sorriam mas você nunca sabe quais sorrisos são os verdadeiros e quais são os falsos. É uma sensação estranha. A sensação de você perceber esse tipo de coisa sem nem conhecer alguém. Do mesmo jeito que Blaine percebia que os olhos de Kurt eram cheios de tristeza e solidão. Ele sempre percebeu.

Antes que ele pudesse começar uma conversa com Kurt,ele viu que Kurt ficou pálido e se virou para avistar David Karofsky vindo em sua direção segurando dois copos de plástico.

"Vocês dois são namorados agora ou o que? Bichas." Ele derramou o líquido nos dois garotos e voltou rindo para sua mesa com os atletas de futebol.

Kurt ficou lá com seus olhos fechados e respirando pesadamente. Mesmo que tinha raspadinha vermelha em seu rosto inteiro, Blaine conseguiu ver lágrimas descendo de seus olhos.

"K-Kurt. Você quer que eu te ajude?" Blaine perguntou. Ele estava tão acostumado com a dor ardente que nem sentia mais.

"Não. Eu não preciso de nenhuma ajuda. Obrigado." Kurt disse -,claramente com raiva- ,agarrou sua mochila e se levantou.

Ele estava tão cansado das pessoas pensando que ele precisava de ajuda. Fazia ele se sentir como se ele fosse um problema. E aqueles que realmente tem um grande problema,não gostam de ser lembrados disso, já que suas cicatrizes os lembram todo santo dia. Do mesmo jeito que é difícil esconder um segredo quando está escrito pelo seu corpo inteiro.

E sim, Kurt tinha um problema e sim, ele precisava de ajuda. Mas ninguém precisava saber. Nem ele mesmo.

Kurt corria para o banheiro o mais rápido que conseguia, esperando que ninguém ia notar ele. Quando uma garota baixa, vestindo um suéter preto com um animal -Kurt não conseguia dizer qual era o animal por ser super mal costurado- estampado, uma saia vermelha batendo em seu joelho e uma bota marrom parou ele, parando na sua frente.

"Oi!" O sorriso dela era tão grande a ponto de assustar Kurt. "Você é o Kurt, certo? Meu nome é Rachel Berry mas você deve me conhecer como aquela garota talentosa que está no Glee club mas estará brilhando na Broadway em menos de 10 anos." Rachel falava tão rápido que Kurt teve que tirar 10 segundos para processar tudo. E o sorriso nunca saia de sua boca.

"_Ah. Ela é tão modesta_" Ele pensou "_E como alguém consegue sorrir esse tanto?_" mas no fundo, desejando que ele tivesse motivos para sorrir daquele jeito e que tivesse aquele tanto de segurança com si mesmo como Rachel tinha.

"Sim. Meu nome é Kurt. Com licença mas eu tenho que-"

"Limpar? Eu te ajudo! Eu já estou acostumada a levar isso o tempo todo." Ela agarrou o braço de Kurt,guiando ele para seu armário, onde por acaso, ela guardava toalhas e vários suéteres idênticos ao que ela estava usando. Normal.

Assim que Kurt terminou de usar as toalhas de Rachel Berry, ela começou:

"Eu vou direto ao ponto: Você quer se juntar ao Glee club? Você pode fazer a audição hoje no auditório as 16h00. O que acha?"

"O que? Me desculpe mas as pessoas daqui jogaram isso em mim e me empurraram contra armários a semana inteira -e sinceramente,não faço ideia do motivo deles fazerem isso- e não quero ser rude mas pelo que eu ouvi, entrar no coral é uma sentença de morte nesse colégio." Kurt se sentiu mal por falar isso, já que Rachel estava nesse coral e ela -e aquele garoto Blaine- era a única que havia conversado gentilmente com ele. Mas era a verdade. Kurt não queria sofrer mais.

Rachel encarou ele por um segundo ou dois antes de dizer:

"Eu tenho aguentado todo o lixo que me dão nessa escola por _anos _,Kurt." Rachel parou de sorrir. O que surpreendeu Kurt, já que ela parecia ser o tipo de pessoa cujo sorriso nunca caia do rosto. "Eu me juntei a esse 'coral ridículo' ano passado quando eu estava passando por um momento muito ruim. E eu te prometo uma coisa: Se você se juntar a nós, você não irá se arrepender. Por que? Porque esse clube é como uma família. Todos nós nos amamos e apoiamos uns aos outros. E mesmo que tudo isso fique pior a cada dia, nós sabemos que no fim do dia, temos várias pessoas naquela sala que nos amam independente de nossa aparência,personalidade,sexualidade e erros cometidos no passado." Ela voltou a sorrir,só que dessa vez,mais discretamente. "Eu não sei o que me chamou a atenção em você mas eu acho que você deve entender como é se sentir inútil,usado,invisível,sem valor... Todos nós naquela sala entendemos. E de novo, você não irá se arrepender."

Kurt não soube o que falar. Ele sabia que Rachel não tinha o mesmo problema que ele pois ela usava mangas curtas e saias. Ele não estava totalmente convencido por ela mas resolveu aceitar o pedido de Rachel para audição. Porque naquele momento, os monstros em sua cabeça que diziam para ele se afastar e não se socializar,ser invisível... não estavam presentes.

No fundo, o maior medo de Kurt era sua própria mente. No fundo, ele queria ser salvo de si mesmo. E mesmo que ele se isolasse, ele não gostava de ser deixado sozinho. Porque era nesse momento que os monstros continuavam repetindo coisas como "_Corte_." ou "_Por que você não para de respirar?_"

"Tudo bem. Eu vou estar no auditório hoje as 16h00." Kurt disse e tentou sorrir, mas falhou.

"Ótimo!" Ela falou, se virou em seus calcanhares e deixou o corredor assim que o sinal tocou.

* * *

As 15h50, Kurt estava se dirigindo para o auditório de McKinley. Ele começou a entrar em pânico por pensar o que as pessoas que o assistissem iam pensar. Ele nem cantava. Claro, Kurt era apaixonado por música, principalmente musicais da Broadway mas ele odiava tudo sobre si mesmo. Principalmente sua voz. Sem contar que ele não fazia ideia de que música ia cantar. E se pedissem para ele dançar também?

Ele tentou relaxar mas outro problema era sua ansiedade. O que fazia dele super tímido,inseguro e mais quieto que a maioria das pessoas.

Ao entrar no auditório enorme e escuro, havia só uma pessoa. O seu professor de espanhol,Will Schuester,estava sentado no centro do auditório. Isso fez Kurt se sentir melhor, ao saber que ninguém mais iria assisti-ló. Quando ele percebeu Rachel sentada no fundo do auditório, sorrindo e animada como sempre.

Ele subiu no palco e se posicionou na frente de um microfone.

* * *

Blaine estava subindo os corredores, se dirigindo a saída de McKinley. Era 16h00 , a escola já estava deserta naquele momento.

Silêncio total nos corredores.

Quando ele escutou som de instrumentos e uma certa voz vindo do auditório. Blaine achou que o Glee club não tinha ensaio hoje. Ele tinha certeza disso, então se aproximou por curiosidade.

Semi-abrindo as portas do enorme auditório, Blaine conseguiu escutar a voz de Kurt cantando.

_Nobody knows  
Nobody knows but me that I sometimes cry  
If I could pretend that I'm asleep  
When my tears start to fall  
I peak out from behind these walls  
I think nobody knows  
Nobody knows, no_

A voz dele ficava mais doce e suave a cada trecho cantado,Pensou Blaine.

_Nobody likes  
Nobody likes to lose their inner voice  
The one I used to hear before my life  
Made a choice  
But I think nobody knows  
No, no  
Nobody knows, no_

Ele começou a sentir aquela mesma sensação. A sensação de que ele conhecia Kurt a muito tempo. A sensação de perceber que Kurt cantava com seu coração e que ele não era de muitas palavras, mas quando ele usava suas palavras, não passava despercebido.

_Nobody cares  
It's win or lose, not how you play the game  
And the road to darkness has a way  
Of always knowing my name  
But I think nobody knows  
No, no  
Nobody knows, no, no, no, no_

E naquele momento, tudo que Blaine conseguia ouvir era a voz de Kurt. Porque era a única coisa que importava para ele no momento e também era a coisa mais linda que ele havia ouvido. E ao ouvi-ló, ele se perguntou que outros segredos e talentos Kurt escondia do mundo e até de si mesmo.

_Nobody knows  
Nobody knows the rhythm of my heart  
The way I do when I'm lying in the dark  
And the world is asleep  
I think nobody knows  
Nobody knows  
Nobody knows but me  
Me_

* * *

**A/N: Hey, Obrigada por ler! Infelizmente, eu vou entrar em época de provas então provavelmente só vou poder atualizar a fic nos fins de semana e me desculpe se eu demorar muito para postar o próximo capítulo :(  
- A música usada nesse capítulo é Nobody Knows - P!nk**


	3. I still think you're beautiful

**A/N: Olá pessoal! Muito obrigada por ainda estarem lendo e acompanhando. Significa muito para mim. Ah, e agradeço eternamente a Luana (LuhGleek) por começar a betear minha fanfic. Então, caso não achem erros gramaticais, é tudo graças a ela!**

* * *

Na sexta-feira, Kurt chegou cedo ao colégio para tentar evitar o time de futebol no caminho até o seu armário. Mas, isso não funcionou. Porém, por sorte, Azimio o empurrou bem em direção ao seu armário.

"Bem, é um começo." Pensou Kurt.

Ele estava se levantando, sentindo uma dor imensa em seu ombro esquerdo, quando viu um garoto com gel de cabelo (até demais!) cobrindo seus cachos, olhos castanhos e sombrancelhas triangulares o encarando. Blaine.

"Hey." Ele disse, quase em um sussurro. Na voz de Blaine, Kurt conseguiu sentir a pena que o mais novo estava sentindo dele e se contendo ao máximo para não ajudá-lo a levantar-se. "Você entrou! Mr. Schue e Rachel disseram que se impressionaram muito com a sua audição."

"Obrigado, mas eu recuso o convite." Foi tudo o que ele disse, abrindo seu armário para checar as aulas de seus primeiros horários.

"Rachel te convenceu a fazer a audição, certo?" Blaine tentou falar com um pouco de humor, mas Kurt apenas concordou com a cabeça, sem mexer os lábios. "Kurt, olhe, eu não quero me intrometer na sua vida já que eu nem te conheço, mas... Por quê? Por que você se isola desse jeito e-"

Kurt bateu a porta de seu armário com força, fechando-o e direcionou seu olhar frio a Blaine.

"Você não iria querer saber."

"Tente." Blaine falou. Depois de um longo silêncio, continuou: "Kurt, eu não acho que você tenha um problema. Mas, eu percebo algo diferente em você e mesmo não te conhecendo, todos nós gostaríamos da sua presença no Glee club. Sempre recebemos pessoas novas de braços abertos. É isso o que famílias fazem."

Kurt não respondeu. Então, Blaine continuou:

"Tente vir a um ensaio. S-só um. Eu posso falar com Mr. Schue, avisando que é só um 'ensaio experimental' para você."

"Quando?" Kurt perguntou com a voz super baixa.

"Qual é o seu segundo horário?"

"Horário livre."

"Ótimo!" Blaine sorriu."E o primeiro?"

"Francês." Disse Kurt, começando a andar pelo corredor, se dirigindo à sala. Blaine o seguiu.

"O meu também! Assim, posso te falar tudo sobre o Glee club."

Kurt não conseguiu acreditar que alguém estava sendo tão gentil com ele.

"Provavelmente é um truque, Kurt." Sua mente continuava repetindo. "Não confie muito nas pessoas. Não se abra para elas."

Kurt tentou ouvir sua mente e seus monstros interiores. Ele realmente tentou. Mas, ele falhou. Entretanto, isso não era uma novidade, já que Kurt falhava em quase todos os aspectos de sua vida.

Ele nunca mais foi o mesmo após um certo Blaine Anderson acontecer. Claro, existem hábitos que nunca mudam, mas quando um alguém especial entra em sua vida, você sempre faz de tudo para agradar a essa pessoa. E Blaine sempre desejou o melhor para Kurt.

* * *

"Então, pessoal, esse é Kurt e ele vai ensaiar conosco hoje. Caso você goste..." Mr. Schue se virou para Kurt. "Seja bem-vindo!"

Kurt deu um pequeno sorriso quando vários o aplaudiram, não verdadeiro, mas era um grande começo. Ele se sentou em uma cadeira, no fundo da sala do coral, ao lado de Blaine, que parecia super grato por Kurt ter concordado em participar de um dos ensaios.

A sala do coral estava afundada em barulhos de conversas por cinco minutos, antes de Mr. Schue interrompê-los, avisando que as seletivas seriam em duas semanas e por isso haveria ensaios todos os dias da semana até lá e eles teriam a tarefa de apresentar duetos durante essas semanas, pois esses seriam os mais focados na competição.

"Vocês chegaram até as Nacionais no ano passado?" Kurt se inclinou no momento em que todos estavam se juntando a seus pares para sussurrar para Blaine.

"Não..." Ele respondeu com desânimo em sua voz. "Nem conseguimos passar das Seletivas."

"Ah. Sinto muito..."

* * *

Para falar a verdade, Kurt adorou o coral. Antes de tocar o sinal, todos fizeram uma performance de "My Life Would Suck Without You", o que fez ele se perguntar como o New Directions não conseguiu chegar às Nacionais no ano passado e também o fez perceber que todos naquela sala realmente eram uma família, fazendo-o pensar que ele não era bom o suficiente para eles. Esse sempre é o tipo de pensamento daqueles que se auto-mutilam. Os pensamentos de que você não é bom o suficiente para ninguém e de que ninguém merece a sua presença continuavam batendo em sua cabeça, o lembrando disso. Assim como suas cicatrizes o lembravam o tempo inteiro.

Mas, eles logo foram embora quando Blaine o alcançou no corredor.

"Kurt!" Kurt se virou rapidamente, levando um susto por achar que seria um atleta. Ele deveria ter sabido que atletas do McKinley nunca o chamariam por seu primeiro nome. Ele estava começando a se acostumar a ter medo de andar por aqueles corredores.

"Você gostou?" Blaine perguntou.

Kurt não sabia o que responder. Ele realmente se sentiu bem e especial naquela uma hora que ele tinha passado na presença do Glee club.

"Sim." Ele murmurrou. "E-e se vocês ainda quiserem, eu adoraria me juntar ao coral."

O rosto de Blaine se iluminou, o que fez Kurt sentir uma ponta de alegria. Então, Blaine o abraçou. Aquele tipo de abraço que significa o começo de algo. Uma amizade?

"Não, eu não posso..." Kurt tentava se lembrar, mas ele se perdeu completamente quando Blaine o soltou, se despediu dele e foi embora.

"Alguma amizade pode funcionar bem este ano, se eu me lembrar de não me abrir demais." Ele pensou.

Infelizmente, Kurt estava acostumado a entender que coisas boas não aconteciam com ele. Ele era um garoto que não estava acostumado com qualquer pessoa o tratando bem. Ao invés disso, estava acostumado a não ser amado. Ele era um alguém que não se sentia bem ao chorar ou ser frágil -o que ele realmente não era, só aparentava ser- em público.

Ou seja, ele era um menino totalmente diferente antes de Blaine invadir completamente sua vida e seu coração.

* * *

Kurt e Blaine se aproximaram muito ao longo daquela semana, principalmente por causa do Glee club. Claro, Blaine ainda não conhecia Kurt por completo, mas a melhor coisa era que ele sempre reconhecia facilmente quando os sorrisos dele demonstravam alegria de verdade ou apenas dor e tristeza.

E no fundo, ele sabia que Kurt escondia algo. Algo debaixo de mangas compridas e sorrisos falsos. Era assim que ele vivia a sua vida, se escondendo do mundo e de si mesmo por ter medo do que os outros iriam pensar e por ser inseguro sobre ele.

Uma semana depois de Kurt se juntar ao coral e ter começado uma amizade com Blaine e algumas outras pessoas, como Rachel e Mercedes, Blaine decidiu perguntar se Kurt gostaria de cantar um dueto com ele para a tarefa do Glee club. Ele sabia que a resposta seria um grande "NÃO!" , já que Kurt era bem tímido e odiava sua voz, assim como tudo em si mesmo. Mas, não custava nada tentar!

Então, ele se dirigiu ao armário de Kurt no momento em que o último sinal do dia, indicando o fim das aulas, tocou. Blaine se encostou no armário dele e esperou.

Ele esperou por vinte minutos e Kurt não aparecera. Blaine começou a ficar preocupado ao reparar que o colégio estava se esvaziando totalmente e Kurt nem tinha respondido a sua mensagem perguntando onde ele estava. Ele sempre se preocupou com Kurt, mesmo antes de se conhecerem.

Quando ele avistou Kurt virando o corredor, indo em direção ao armário. Nesse momento, o corredor já estava deserto. Tinham lágrimas em seus olhos e...aquilo eram manchas de sangue nas mangas compridas de sua blusa? Ele estava mancando.

Quando Blaine percebeu tudo isso, ele correu até Kurt e perguntou o que havia acontecido. Ele não respondeu, apenas desabou em lágrimas, literalmente, encostando suas costas contra armários e deslizando até o chão.

Blaine se sentou ao lado de Kurt. Quando ele conseguiu se recuperar, o outro garoto ainda estava lá. Ele olhou em seus olhos, cheios de tristeza e uma ponta de raiva, e falou seriamente:

"Diga-me o que aconteceu, Kurt."

"C-como você consegue?" Ele surpreendeu Blaine ao perguntar isso. "Como você consegue ser tão forte e aguentar tudo... isso?"

Blaine não fazia ideia do que responder. Ele deu um longo suspiro e falou:

"Eu acredito em mim. Isso me dá suporte e apoio... acreditar que vou sair daqui algum dia e viver os meus sonhos. E se você acha que é fraco, Kurt, acredite em mim: você não é." Seus olhos se iluminaram ao falar isso. "Você tem que me contar o que fizeram com você dessa vez, Kurt... Por que você estava mancando e p-por que há sangue em sua manga inteira?" Blaine pegou na sua manga comprida, provavelmente se preparando para levanta-lá quando Kurt puxou seu braço rapidamente e gritou:

"NÃO!"

Blaine deveria ter se assustado, porque logo em seguida, falou, quase em um sussurro:

"Me conte. Tudo. Por favor, Kurt." Ele disse, deixando bem claro o que ele quis dizer ao pedir "tudo".

* * *

**FLASHBACK ON**

_Kurt estava saindo de sua última aula, conversando com Rachel, na verdade, ouvindo o que Rachel tinha para falar, quando alguns atletas do time de futebol americano -incluindo Karofsky e Azimio- , o empurraram até uma sala pequena, escura e cheia de materiais de limpeza. A sala era tão pequena que Kurt se perguntou como quase o time inteiro de futebol americano estava lá, já que todos eram enormes._

_"Ouvimos dizer que você entrou para o Coral dos Perdedores, Hummel." Falou Azimio._

_Então Kurt fez algo do qual ele se arrependeu. E se arrependeu muito. Ele teve coragem e enfrentou alguém pela primeira vez em sua vida._

_"Por que vocês o chamam de Coral dos Perdedores? Melhor ser um 'perdedor' do que reprovar em quase todas as matérias!" Kurt se sentiu bem ao dizer isso. Mas esse bem-estar logo passou no segundo seguinte, quando vários jogadores começaram a socá-lo até que ele não conseguisse sentir seu estomâgo e suas pernas ficassem bambas._

_Eles saíram, deixando Kurt sozinho com sua dor profunda e seus pensamentos, ou seja, a pior combinação possível, pois, imediatamente, ali mesmo, no chão gelado da sala do zelador, Kurt abriu o bolso de fora de sua mochila e pegou a primeira lâmina que sua mão conseguiu encontrar. Ele puxou suas mangas para cima e enquanto escutava todos os monstros de sua cabeça gritarem coisas como "Inútil!" , "Lixo!" , "Sem valor!" e "Pare de respirar!" , Kurt cortou seus pulsos, expressando toda a raiva que sentia de si mesmo e do mundo, usando todos os seus pensamentos suicidas e o ódio de si mesmo para cortar o mais fundo possível._

_Kurt realmente desejou que ele estivesse morto naquela hora. Ele vinha desejando isso há muito tempo. Ele até tentou morrer várias vezes, mas falhou, porque Kurt falhava muito. Ele era o tipo de pessoa que não conseguia fazer nada certo. Existem muitas pessoas assim ao redor do mundo e a pior coisa para elas é a dor de serem lembradas disso a cada segundo de suas malditas vidas._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

* * *

Assim que Kurt chegou na parte da história em que ele abria sua mochila, narrando para Blaine, ele parou. Blaine ficou sério, olhando para ele com um olhar intrigante.

Kurt simplesmente abaixou sua cabeça, segurou a ponta da manga comprida de seu braço esquerdo e a rolou para cima, revelando para Blaine várias cicatrizes antigas, cicatrizes recentes e sangue espalhado por todo o seu pulso.

"Não tenho nada a perder mesmo." Foi esse tipo de pensamento que o levou a fazer aquilo. Mas, no fundo, ele sabia que tinha a perder a amizade de Blaine, que em tão pouco tempo, havia se tornado tão preciosa.

Blaine ficou em silêncio total -assim como Kurt, que só estava aguardando Blaine se levantar e o deixar para sempre- , apenas olhando perplexamente para os pulsos de Kurt.

Então, foi aí que ele fez algo pelo qual Kurt não esperava. E em um segundo, a vida dos dois garotos mudou, completamente, para sempre.

Blaine correu seu dedo indicador pelo sangue, removendo quase tudo, já que ainda estava fresco, e se inclinou para beijar as cicatrizes na pele de Kurt.

"Eu ainda acho que você é lindo" Ele disse, olhando fixamente nos olhos azuis de Kurt, que demonstravam surpresa , pois isso era algo que ele nunca tinha ouvido em sua vida. "E perfeito."

E mesmo Kurt não concordando com ele, mesmo Kurt continuando a se odiar e ter nojo dele mesmo, ele sorriu. Ele sorriu porque aquilo significava que ele finalmente tinha alguém ao seu lado. Alguém que o apoiaria. E ele apenas esperava que nunca fosse perder uma amizade como a de Blaine.

Mesmo que ele ainda não confiasse totalmente em Blaine, mesmo que nunca parasse de se auto-mutilar, ele se sentia confortável e apoiado. E isso era tudo de que Kurt precisava no momento.

* * *

**A/N: Muuuitooo obrigada por lerem (Aqui no ou no Nyah fanfiction). Esse capítulo está bem caprichado porque fiquei doente esses dias e tive mais tempo de escrever! Enfim, não faço ideia de quando o próximo será publicado, então, AGUARDEM! :D**


	4. How Long Will I Love You?

Scars - Capítulo 04 - How Longe Will I Love You?

Kurt não conseguia acreditar no que havia acabado de acontecer. Ele estava deitado em sua cama, olhando fixamente para o teto de seu quarto. Quando, de repente, seu celular vibrou em seu bolso.

(17:02) Blaine: Onde você mora?

Kurt rapidamente digitou uma resposta.

(17:02) Kurt: Por quê?

(17:04) Blaine: Precisamos conversar.

Kurt deu um longo suspiro. Ele sabia que teria que contar toda sua história para Blaine. Ele digitou seu endereço, enviou-o e conectou seu celular ao carregador.

Quando ele estava procurando por alguma roupa para se trocar, seu pai entrou no quarto.

"Hey, Kurt." Ele disse, olhando ao redor do quarto.

"Oi, Pai." Kurt se virou para ver seu pai, como sempre, usando sua roupa de trabalho e um boné.

"Então... Eu só queria saber como vão as coisas em seu novo colégio."

**Horríveis. -** Ele pensou.

"Ótimas!" Kurt disse, abrindo um falso sorriso. É incrível como um sorriso consegue disfarçar qualquer coisa. "A propósito, entrei no Glee club e a competição seletiva é na próxima semana."

"Glee club? Eu não sabia que você cantava." Burt estava sorrindo agora. Ver seu pai sorrir sempre deixava Kurt feliz.

"Eu não canto. Só estou lá porque o pessoal é gentil comigo." Kurt escolheu um cachecol vermelho, blusa branca e uma calça jeans preta, colocando tudo em cima de sua cama. "Quase esqueci, um deles está vindo para cá agora, tudo bem?"

"Claro que sim, Kurt." Burt deu um leve tapinha no ombro de seu filho e se dirigiu até a porta, parando e se virando para Kurt antes de deixar o quarto. "Fico muito feliz de saber que você está se dando bem nesse colégio, filho."

Kurt sorriu de novo e Burt saiu, finalmente o deixando sozinho. Ele se sentou em sua cama, deixando um longo suspiro de alívio sair. Ele estava tão cansado. Cansado de fingir e cansado de dizer que tudo estava bem. Porque nada nunca estava bem para Kurt.

Quando ele terminou de se arrumar completamente, a campainha de sua casa tocou. Seu pai provavelmente não ouvira por estar trabalhando na oficina. Então, Kurt desceu as escadas e parou em frente à porta de entrada, abrindo-a.

Blaine estava parado, com um sorriso em seu rosto. Ele vestia uma gravata borboleta - **Quando que ele não vestia gravatas borboletas?** - Pensou Kurt- vermelha, blusa polo azul e uma calça que nem chegava até seus pés. E oh, ele não estava com nenhum gel no cabelo. Isso sim era uma novidade.

"Blaine, o que aconteceu com seu cabelo?" Kurt perguntou, com um olhar surpreso em direção aos seus cachos.

Blaine riu. "Eu vou te levar a um lugar. E semana passada, você disse que preferia meu cabelo natural." E dizendo isso, Blaine pegou sua mão, o guiando para fora da casa.

"M-mas eu tenho que falar com meu pai antes."

"Mande uma mensagem. É muito importante, Kurt."

Kurt resolveu não discutir. Então, ele entrou no carro de Blaine, sentando no banco do passageiro e logo digitando uma mensagem para seu pai.

Assim que Kurt colocou o cinto de segurança e Blaine começou a dirigir, ele perguntou:

"Para onde estamos indo, Blaine?"

"Apenas um lugar onde gosto de passar o tempo." Ele respondeu, abrindo um pequeno sorriso.

Durante todo o percurso, Blaine e Kurt permaneceram em um silêncio meio constrangedor. Depois de mais ou menos meia hora de viagem, Blaine parou o carro, encostando-o no meio-fio. Kurt tirou o cinto e abriu a porta, para ver um campo totalmente deserto, apenas com flores variadas, duas árvores e uma grama super verde o preenchendo. Para falar a verdade, era um lugar lindo. Dava para ver o sol se pôr dalí e havia borboletas voando por todo lugar. Era uma sensação agradável, estar lá.

Enquanto Kurt admirava o campo, olhando ao seu redor, Blaine abria o porta-malas de seu carro, tirando de lá um rádio -daqueles que não precisavam de tomada e se conectavam a um iPod- e uma toalha de piquenique, mas nenhuma cesta ou comida.

"Vejo que gostou daqui." Blaine disse, passando por Kurt e carregando o rádio e a toalha até uma das árvores e colocando-as na sombra de uma delas. Ele fez um gesto com a mão, chamando Kurt para se sentar debaixo da árvore com ele. Kurt se aproximou e se sentou na toalha estendida, ao lado de Blaine, que conectou seu iPod ao rádio.

Assim que uma suave e baixa música que Kurt não conhecia começou a tocar, Blaine falou:

"Eu venho aqui quando me sinto mal. Quando me sinto inútil,odiado... Achei que você poderia tentar, sabe?" Ele disse. Kurt sacudiu a cabeça, concordando. "Me desculpe perguntar mas, quando você começou a... a se cortar?"

Kurt abaixou a cabeça, suspirou e começou:

"Minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha seis anos. Digamos que minha vida e a do meu pai ficou muito triste depois disso." Kurt continuou, não percebendo que havia lágrimas descendo pelo seu rosto ao se lembrar de sua mãe e de tudo que havia acontecido. Mas, Blaine percebeu -assim como ele percebia cada detalhe em Kurt-, e se aproximou dele, sentando mais perto. "Então, eu entrei no ensino fundamental II e as coisas ficaram mais complicadas. Começaram a me chamar de nomes ruins que você provavelmente já ouviu e e-eu simplesmente não aguentei. Não fui forte o suficiente, assim como ainda não sou. Simples assim." Assim que ele terminou, veio a sua memória o dia em que ele havia feito o primeiro corte.

FLASHBACK ON

_Kurt tinha apenas 14 anos naquela época. Ele estava na oitava série e tinha acabado de sair do armário para seu pai e seus únicos dois amigos que ele tinha, que provavelmente haviam espalhado para todos do colégio porque, naquele dia, ele havia sido jogado na lixeira do estacionamento, trancado em um armário por dois horários e perdido a conta de quantas vezes o chamaram de alguma coisa ofensiva. _

_Assim que ele chegou em casa, ele estava desabando em lágrimas. Seu pai não estava lá. Kurt subiu as escadas correndo e entrou no banheiro ao lado de seu quarto. _

_Sua respiração estava pesada, seu rosto manchado e o ódio por si mesmo crescendo a cada olhada que ele dava no espelho. _

_Assim que Kurt conseguiu se acalmar, ele se deitou debaixo da pia de seu banheiro. Por mais estranho que seja, ele se sentia bem quando ficava lá. Era um lugar só dele, onde ninguém escutava se ele chorasse ou via se ele fizesse algo. Algo como o que ele fez em seguida. _

_Seus olhos procuraram pelo banheiro inteiro. Procuraram algo que fizesse a dor ir embora. Uma lâmina. Foi aí que, sem pensar duas vezes, Kurt se levantou e se direcionou até sua mochila, ainda jogada na porta do banheiro. Ele se abaixou, abrindo a mochila para achar seu estojo escolar, e tirou do estojo, um apontador._

_Kurt rapidamente conseguiu desparafusar a lâmina do apontador, usando a ponta de uma tesoura._

_Então, sem saber que ele ia se tornar tão viciado, Kurt fez o primeiro corte em seu pulso direito. O primeiro de muitos. O primeiro passo para anos de assistir ao sangue descendo pelo seu braço e de sentir a sensação boa da dor da lâmina em sua pele. _

_Porque geralmente, as pessoas ficam viciadas em algo que tem a capacidade de fazer a dor ir embora. A dor que você sente por ser si mesmo e por não ser bom o suficiente para ninguém. _

FLASHBACK OFF

"Acho que o que me levou a fazer isso, foi o fato de que eu não tinha o apoio de minha mãe... Ela sempre me ajudava em tudo." Quando Kurt terminou, ele percebeu que o céu já estava se escurecendo e que ele estava deitado ao lado de Blaine, na toalha de piquenique.

"Kurt, você não é fraco, sabia disso?" Não. Ele não sabia. "Todos temos nossos pontos fracos, isso não faz de ninguém fraco."

"Qual é o seu?" Kurt perguntou, curioso, se virando para Blaine.

"Acho que eu não aguentaria perder alguém que amo." Ele respondeu, com um sorriso tímido em seus lábios. "Você é forte por isso, por ter aguentado perder sua mãe."

**Eu não aguentei. Por isso que sou o que sou hoje.** - Ele pensou, mas não disse nada.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento, apenas observando as estrelas que surgiam aos poucos no céu, que se escurecia.

"Eu gosto daqui." Kurt disse, de repente.

"Eu também." Blaine suspirou. Ele se sentou, para mudar a música que estava tocando no rádio no momento. Blaine escolheu uma música que Kurt conhecia. How Long Will I Love You - Ellie Goulding. Assim que a música começou, ele se virou para Kurt, sorriu e disse: "Você quer dançar?"

Kurt se surpreendeu. Aquilo era outra coisa que alguém nunca havia dito para ele. Kurt perguntou, quase rindo.

"Sim. Por quê não? Música é uma das coisas que te ajuda a se desligar do mundo e dos pensamentos tristes e ruins." Ele se levantou, esperando por Kurt.

Kurt se levantou e se aproximou de Blaine. As mãos do mais novo logo procuraram pelas do outro garoto, se posicionando corretamente.

How long will I love you

As long as stars are above you

And longer if I can

Eles começaram a se mexer lentamente ao ritmo da música, apreciando cada segundo daquele momento. Porque não era sempre que Kurt presenciava momentos bons que o faziam de sentir bem em sua vida.

How long will I need you

As long as the seasons need to

Follow their plan

How long will I be with you

As long as the sea is bound to

Our ship on the sound

E naquele momento, era como se só existissem eles dois no mundo. Porque tudo que eles conseguiam ouvir, era o som da música,a batida de seus corações e a leve respiração de cada um.

How long will I want you

As long as you want me to

And longer by far

How long will I hold you

As long as your father told you

As long as you can

Era em um daqueles momentos que Kurt e Blaine desejavam que eles pudessem ficar daquele jeito para sempre.

How long will I give to you

As long as I live through you

For ever long you say

How long will I love you

As long as stars are above you

And longer if I may

Mas, eventualmente, a música iria parar de tocar, eles iriam se soltar e iriam ter que voltar para a realidade. A realidade onde não podiam ser eles mesmos. A realidade onde tinham que agradar a sociedade e onde Kurt se lembrava de todos os seus problemas.

We're all traveling through time together

Every day of our lives

All we can do is do our best

To relish this remarkable ride

"Nem tudo dura para sempre." Era tudo de que eles se lembraram assim que a música acabou.


End file.
